


Give Your Heart A Break

by ToraResa



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraResa/pseuds/ToraResa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones gets an I-pod while on Earth which leads to him finding a song that says exactly what he wants to to Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Your Heart A Break

                I smiled as I looked down at the Ipod in my hands. I had picked it up the last time we had returned to earth. Jim was often going on about the old stuff that was popular during the 21st century. I decided to figure out what the draw was. It was a good investment I decided as I lay down on my bed with headphones in. It felt like I was in my own little world.

                Music came through the speakers of the headphones, blocking out the world around me. I smiled, relaxing back against my pillows as I listened to the music. I didn’t recognize any of the music but it was very good. I especially liked one particular song that said exactly what I wanted to say to the person I was in love with.

_“The day I first met you_

_You told me you’d never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are_

_So close yet so far_

_Haven’t I passed the test_

_When will you realize_

_Baby, I’m not like the rest”_

                I smiled a little as the words of the song made me think of Jim Kirk, my best friend and the person I was in love with. I thought back over the time we had spent together. We had become friends right away, nothing initiates a friendship like a warning of ‘I might throw up on you.’ Our friendship had become stronger after that and it wasn’t long that I fell in love with him. That was why I snuck him on the ship with me when I got stationed on the Enterprise and he didn’t. I couldn’t stand the thought of being away from him.

                It was because I was in love with him that I noticed the little things about him like how he fiddled with his hands when he was nervous, how he chewed his lip when he thought something was amusing but didn’t want to laugh, and how he cared so much for his crew and would sacrifice anything for them. I also noticed that though he was a known ladies man he never had a relationship that lasted more than a few days and he kept emotions out of it. He let it be known from the start that it was about the sex, he wasn’t willing to give his heart to anyone.

_“Don’t wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you’re scared it’s wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There’s just one life to live_

_And there’s no time to wait, to wait_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There’s just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break”_

                I hummed along with the chorus as I set the song on repeat. I wondered what Jim would do if I walked up to him and said “I love you Jim and I don’t wanna break your heart. I want to give your heart a break.” I chuckled a little as I closed my eyes. He would probably freak out, thus ending our friendship. That was one of the reasons I had kept it secret for so long.

                I didn’t hear the knock on my door or notice when it opened, to busy humming along with the song. Jim smirked down at me as I lay on the bed with my eyes closed. Finally he sat down next to me, poking my shoulder a little.

                I sat up startled, yanking the headphones out of my ears. “Dammit Jim, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!” I chuckled and moved to settle against the wall, giving him more room on the bed. He chuckled as he settled beside me better.

                “Of course not, its just so amusing to startle you.” He chuckled as he nudged me gently. “I see you are enjoying the I-pod. What are you listening to anyway? You seemed to be thinking hard about it.” He smiled as he said it, looking curious.

                I looked down at the I-pod in my hand before getting an idea and handing it to him, starting the song over. “Listen.” I said as he put one of the headphones in his ear before handing me the other one to put in my ear. I smiled and leaned closer to him as we listened to the song.

                As we listened to the song I watched his face, watching the emotions flicker across his expressive eyes. He was smiling a little but looking thoughtful and curious. He turned to ask me something, probably about who I was thinking about while I listened to it when I leaned closer to him.

                I took a deep breath and muttered, looking his square in the eye “Don’t wanna break your heart, I wanna give your heart a break.” I paused, watching the understanding dawn on him. “I love you Jim.”

 I leaned back again, slightly afraid of how he would react when suddenly he smiled a bright, happy smile. “Thank you Bones. I trust you to not break my heart.” He leaned towards me and gave me a quick, gentle kiss. “I love you to.”

My heart swelled at the words and at the look of pure happiness in his eyes. His eyes normally hid pain from the past hurts he had experienced, his smiles never quite disguising it but now the look had been erased. I pulled him into another kiss as the song repeated in our ears.

 It would forever be our song for me.

_The day I first met you_  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was  
Now here we are  
So close yet so far  
Haven't I passed the test  
When will you realize  
Baby, I'm not like the rest  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah  
On Sunday you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply  
The world is ours if we want it  
We can take it if you just take my hand  
There's no turning back now  
Baby, try to understand  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah  
When your lips are on my lips  
Then our hearts beat as one  
But you slip out of my fingertips  
Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break  
'Cause you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah  
The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love


End file.
